<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipia by Ulkani194</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832279">Serendipia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194'>Ulkani194</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChicaxChica, Elizabeth y Charlie tienen 19 años, F/F, Fanfic Corto, Personajes de los libros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Emily no tiene tiempo para el amor, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si este llega en alguien que nunca imagino?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•Shipp: Elizabeth Afton x Charlie Emily. </p>
<p>•Elizabeth y Charlie tienen 19 años.</p>
<p>•Género: Homosexual (ChicaxChica). </p>
<p>•Universo alternó de Five Nights at Freddy's. </p>
<p>•El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece.</p>
<p>•Los personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Serendipia</strong><br/>
</span>
  <span>╔══════════╗</span>
  <span><br/>
<em>Circunstancia de encontrar por casualidad algo que no se buscaba.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>~•~</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Porque Charlie nunca quiso encontrar el amor.</em><br/>
</span>
  <span>╚══════════╝</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>───────────</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Por última vez, John. No voy a ir a la fiesta— Exclama la chica algo irritada por la insistencia de su amigo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no?, Charlie sería una buena oportunidad de que encuentres a alguien especial para ti. Así como yo lo hice con Carlton— Mencionó el chico sonrojándose un poco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Porque a diferencia de ti, no estoy segura sobre mi sexualidad. Además, no tengo tiempo para eso, prefiero quedarme en el taller a ayudar a mi padre en vez de perder el tiempo— Aclaro con seriedad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Algún día, alguien te hará cambiar de opinión. De eso estoy seguro— Demandó en el mismo tono el chico</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, si, lo que digas. Ahora puedes irte, por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John ya no dijo nada, únicamente obedece a su amiga para reunirse con su novio e ir a la fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros de clase debido a su graduación. Por su parte, Charlie regreso al taller tenía planeado construir un animatrónico similar a Theodore para que le hiciera compañía a su Padre, luego de que se fuera a estudiar en otra ciudad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El timbre de su casa fue sonado otra vez tras dos horas después, lo dejó pasar, asegurando que era John, volviendo a insistirle. Más el sonido del timbre se hizo irritante para sus oídos por lo que tuvo que dejar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta principal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—John, ya te dije que...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Charlie, necesito tu ayuda— Exclama desesperada una rubia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Eli?, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Charlie dejándola entrar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Necesito que me acompañes a la fiesta— Suplica cerrando la puerta tras de si</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué? — La castaña no entendía nada de lo que sucedía</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Te lo explicaré luego, pero en verdad, necesito que seas mi pareja, solo por esta noche— Comenta Elizabeth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie iba a negarse, pero luego de recordar todo lo que Elizabeth había hecho por ella desde niñas no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bien... Solo déjame prepararme— Responde sin mucho interés</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias, Charlie. De verdad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La rubia abraza sorpresivamente a la castaña, Charlie corresponde con nervios, al no estar acostumbrada a esa muestra de afecto a excepción de su Padre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Si, bueno. Iré a arreglarme— Comenta separándose del abrazo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—De acuerdo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apenas Charlie abrió su clóset se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía ropa apta para una fiesta, salvo un vestido verde de puntos azules, el cual usaba solo cuando era verano. No le quedó otra opción que usar aquel vestido, no quería quedarle mal a la única persona que la apoyo más que el resto de sus amigos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No tardó mucho en arreglarse, puesto a que no era de esas chicas que se maquillan, solo se puso el vestido y unas zapatillas que por suerte le hacían conjunto, bajo de su habitación encontrándose con una angustiada rubia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Listo, podemos irnos— Comenta logrando captar la atención de su amiga</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bien, ahora...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth no supo que decir, jamás había visto a su amiga tan hermosa. No supo por cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando hasta que la mayor la llamó sacándola de su trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eli, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Acaso me veo mal? — Cuestiona preocupada Charlie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué?, para nada, al contrario, te ves hermosa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El comentario la hizo ruborizarse, no supo la razón, su padre siempre le decía que era hermosa sin importar como se viera, ¿Por qué se ruborizaría si alguien más se lo decía?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Lista? — Cuestiona Elizabeth extendiendo su mano</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lista— Responde la contraria tomando la mano de la rubia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bastaron unos minutos para llegar a la fiesta, en donde fueron recibidas por Marla, John y Carlton. Lastimosamente para la rubia encontró a su ex hablando muy alegremente con su nueva pareja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Elizabeth, ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto la castaña con preocupación</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mencionada no dijo nada, continuó mirando aquella escena, ahora Cassidy estaba besando a Gabriel. Quería saber que había hecho mal para que su ex novia la dejara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Hey, vayamos a otro lado— Añade Charlie tomándola del brazo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para Charlie el bienestar de sus amigos era primordial, sobre todo si se trataban de los más cercanos siendo Elizabeth uno de ellos. Por lo que ya podía deducir para que su amiga le pidió que la acompañara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Charlie, sabía que ibas a venir— Comenta John luego de verlas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bueno... Alguien necesitaba mi ayuda— Responde mirando a la rubia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Elizabeth, no te ves bien— Aclara el chico</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oh, ¿enserio? — Contestó irónica la chica</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En ello una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, haciendo sentir más triste a Elizabeth al recodar su pasado con Cassidy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie veía a la mayoría de las parejas en la pista, ahora se estaba preguntando que se sentirá tener a esa persona especial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Charlie. ¿Quieres bailar? — La pregunta de su amiga la dejó confundida</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bueno... Yo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mirada de la rubia era de súplica y tristeza. Charlie aceptó, después de todo solo sería un baile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apenas entraron a la pista, la menor colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga. Sin querer Charlie se estremeció, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto con alguien, pero en lugar de alejarse, se acercó más a la rubia, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Charlie...— La voz de Elizabeth sonaba sorprendida</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Umm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias, por ayudarme— La rubia le regala una cálida sonrisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—N-no es nada— Para ese caso, Charlie quería abofetearse, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes solo porque su amiga le sonrió</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El ambiente estaba tranquilo, dando paso a una escena romántica entre las parejas. Dado por la ocasión, Elizabeth oculto su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de la mayor, sintiéndose feliz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie volvió a sonrojarse, no podía ser verdad. No podía estarse enamorando de su amiga. Nuevamente no rechazo la muestra de afecto, por ello la abrazo más fuerte, pareciendo una pareja de verdad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las dos chicas disfrutaron su cercanía. Hasta que finalmente la canción término, así que se separaron. Y por el resto de la fiesta ninguna dijo nada acerca del baile, estuvieron conviviendo con el resto de sus amigos, pasando así las horas, dando por terminada la fiesta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth pidió acompañar a Charlie a su casa, la menor no se negó y durante el camino siguió cuestionando sus sentimientos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bien. Llegamos— Comenta la rubia sacando la de su trance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—De acuerdo... Gracias— Responde Charlie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué?, debería ser yo quien te agradezca— Aclara la menor. —Y lamento si crees que te utilice, pero después de lo que Cassidy yo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No tienes que darme explicaciones. No estoy molesta— Interrumpe Charlie. —Te agradezco por... Hacer que me divirtiera</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ya sabes, cuando quieras salir estoy disponible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mayor sonrió, le agradeció otra vez a la rubia y quiso entrar a casa, pero apenas abrió la puerta, decidió retroceder hasta donde estaba Elizabeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La rubia no se lo espero, pero Charlie la abrazo para luego besarle la mejilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nos vemos— Se despidió rápidamente entrando a su casa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth se tocó la mejilla en donde había recibido el beso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias a ti, Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El corazón de ambas chicas se sincronizó al mismo tiempo. Dándose la oportunidad de ser felices y conocer el amor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por si alguien no lo recuerda: John, Carlton, Jessica y Marla son personajes de la saga del libro "Los ojos de Plata".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>